


A complicated situation

by SchmillionPizza



Series: PsychoxSpectacle [3]
Category: DC Universe, Harley Quinn 2019, Harley Quinn Animated Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmillionPizza/pseuds/SchmillionPizza
Summary: Christmas is approaching and everyone is making plans.Dr.Psycho is making plans as well.But will they go as he thinks they will?
Series: PsychoxSpectacle [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578478
Kudos: 3





	A complicated situation

**Author's Note:**

> Is he getting feelings? Nah. That’s probably just gas or something. 
> 
> It’s been a while for him, go easy on him. 
> 
> Also. Say So by Doja Cat is their song. Fite me. 
> 
> Enjoy horrible people being horrible.

It had been a rough 2 weeks. They were so busy. 

Harley was really kicking up their crime schedule. 

Spectacle was lounging in King Shark’s pool on a float. Groaning at how tired she was. 

“Ughhhhh...this is the worst. If I have to raise anymore dead people to fight police I’m going to shoot myself.” 

“Suicide isn’t a joke, Specs.” King Shark said. 

She shot him an irritable, tired look. 

“But I understand where you’re coming from.” 

The shark hybrid said, nervously, sipping on a drink.

“Mail call, My good chums!!” Clayface chimes in as he walked into the pool area. 

He threw king shark a box. 

“Alright! A care-package from my Mama.” 

Spectacle teleported over to Clayface to receive a small box. 

She sighed. 

“Something a miss, My dear?” Clayface asked. 

“No...this is Craddock’s spiritual seal from his signet ring..” she said as an ornate seal evaporated and she opened the white box. 

She pulled out a necklace with an amythest pendant. 

“Ugh. No. He really hurt me can’t he get that? “ she opened up a pocket portal and threw the trinket into it. 

“You’re quite upset with him aren’t you?” Clayface asked. 

“He was my teacher. He taught me everything I know about necromancy and getting even with people using my gifts. He found me at my worst and...” she sighed. 

“So..how is you fuckin’ around with Psycho any different?” King Shark asked. 

“Because I’m attracted to him. Craddock was like...an uncle or an older guy in your life you could feel safe around. The moment he told me he wanted to marry me it all shattered. Like he didn’t see me as ...a big fucking deal..” She said crossing her arms. 

Clayface put an arm around her. 

“Well, always know that despite us being villains my dear Spectacle we respect your talent and would never be deceitful with you...except maybe for Psycho but that’s a complicated situation that you two can work out. You’re a big fucking deal to us.”

She smiled. 

“Thanks, Clayface. At the risk of sounding like a total pussy ...that means lot.” She hugged him. 

She teleported back onto the float and smiled when she saw King Shark chewing on an exercise band his mother sent him to teethe on because he had lost a lot of teeth this week. 

She liked her weird friends. 

Harley and Ivy walked in. 

“Alright, crew! Suit up!”Harley commanded. 

They all groaned. 

“What the fuck?! C’mon guys we gotta get our cred and our nest egg built up!” Harley said holding her bat. 

“Can you blame em’ Harl? They’ve been at it 14 days straight. “Ivy crosses her arms raising a brow.

“I guess...we could take a little break.”  
Harley conceded.

“Thank you , Jesus..” Spectacle said floating freely in the pool. 

“Spectacle. Where’s Psycho?” Harley asked. 

“I dunno. He was gone when I woke up this morning. “ 

“Hm.” Harley mused. 

Across town Psycho was actually at a travel agency. He was buying two tickets to a remote cabin in Colorado. He was actually honoring Spectacle’s wishes to be fucked in front of a fireplace. 

What was that foxy little minx doing to him? 

He...actually enjoyed spending time with her?!  
They shared a love of true crime documentaries and podcasts. They liked talking about why serial killers did what they did and why they were inferior criminals because they wanted to get caught. 

She also liked taking care of him. She would make little lunches for him and put his name on them so no one would take them from the fridge.

Little touches like her spraying her perfume on the collars of his dress shirts when she ironed them just..made him happy. 

He put the tickets in his suit jacket’s pocket before mind controlling the travel agent so he didn’t have to pay for them. 

He walked back into the lair and was taken aback by seeing Spectacle in a bikini, laying out on a float. 

“Okay so..Dawn of The Dead could happen but Thriller couldn’t? That’s some grade a bullshit , Specs.” King Shark opinionated. 

“The undead don’t have as much energy as the living. They would fall apart in about 2 minutes if they danced. That’s why undead always drag their feet. “Spectacle sat up and smiled. 

“Hey you.” She said. Her breasts jiggled when she sat up and Psycho bit his lip. 

He had seen her naked plenty of times. Just..the idea of her being so scantily clad infront of everyone. The risk of her humiliating herself by being topless or naked infront of people gave him a hard on the size of a New England lighthouse. 

“..Hiya, Kitten. Ya busy?” He asked, smirking. 

She levitated up and flew over to him. She put a towel around herself and moved to sit with him. 

“Now..don’t go gettin’ all excited or emotional. But I did something that...might make your day a little better.” He said reaching into his jacket. 

“Oh shit. Please tell me it’s not a ring.” Spectacle said cringing. 

“What?! No. Hell no.” He said pulling out the tickets and handing them to her. 

She read them and smiled. Chuckling, leaning forward. Trying not to squeal. 

“Ohh, Daddy..” she whispered and kissed his ear. He nearly melted into the couch. 

“Does this mean??”She asked grabbing his hand. 

“Yeah, Baby...I’m rippin’ through that cherry like Sherman through Georgia..” he grinned and she kissed him. 

“When do we leave?” She asked lacing fingers with him. 

“Day before Christmas Eve. Kiteman is gonna fly us out.” He said, smiling. 

“Oh...Psycho this is so sweet...and so romantic I’m pleasantly surprised.”  
She said beaming. 

“Don’t go gettin the wrong idea or anything. This is just...for me to get some..” he said, his cheeks were red, obviously lying. 

“I won’t tell anyone. Our secret..” she said kissing him again. 

“I’m gonna go pack. Do you want your Brietbart shirt to sleep in?” She asked before floating up the stairs. 

“Nah. That’s in the wash. Pack my Sinestro one.” He said gazing at her as she floated upwards. 

Like an incredibly shameless angel. 

“Uh. Pack? What’s going on?” Harley asked. 

“What? You said we could have Christmas Eve and Christmas Day off. Spectacle and I are...going off together to a nice little cabin out in Colorado. We’ll be back the 26th. You females are so sentimental when it comes ta Christmas.” He said with a shit-eating grin. 

Harley groaned and walked off. Cursing. Still hurt from her own relationship crumbling. 

Clayface sat next to him. 

“So. The..first trip away together. Quite a big step do you not agree?” 

“What are you talking about?” Psycho raised an eyebrow. 

“Are you, or you not together with this young lady? “ Clayface asked. 

“...it’s..complicated. We have a..unique situation.” Psycho said crossing his arms. “...You know how women get when you put a label on something they take it and run with it.” 

“If Spectacle is so unique what makes you think she’ll “run with it” so to speak?”

“I...dunno. She’s young. Young women are so...social-media-y about that. I don’t need her blasting out our private info for the world to read about.” He said crossing his arms. 

“Seems you need to define this with her.” Clayface said. 

“Hell no. I’m popping a 22 year old kinky ass cherry. I’ll talk to her after I take that V card.”

“Do you mean her actual hymen or- n-no. No. I’d actually rather not know.” He said.


End file.
